The End
by TroubledFred
Summary: The end of team seven is shocking to say the least, they didn't think it would end this way. There are spoilers,so just a warning. No Pairings.


**A/N: This is my first try at making a Naruto Fanfiction. This is something that just came to me very suddenly and I just had to write it. If I get anything wrong them I'm sorry. Please excuse my mistakes as I dont have a beta at this moment and I dont really have time to search for one either :(. This probably contains spolers, so just a warning before reading.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

It was suppose to be a day for rejoicing, they had finally won the war, but for the old team seven today was a day of grief. They had finally been able to capture the villains who had come to Konaha and wreak havoc. Sakura Haruno stood there along with the rest of the rookie nine, that were left alive, and watched the gut wrenching scene in front that contained her old team mates.

Naruto Uzumaki looked at his once best friend, his hearts brother, and ex team seven member Sasuke Uchiha with deep sadness in his bright blue eyes. Holding the kunai up to his neck he debated with himself whether or not he could go through with it. Sasuke looked straight ahead, not showing any emotion in his deep obsidian eyes. Even though he was bound and surrounded, he refused to show any weakness.

Taking a deep breath Naruto readied himself for the action that he needed to accomplish. He made the mistake of closing his eyes, causing his memories to dash forward and surround him. He remembered the old days when they were just innocent genin with their lazy jounin sensi. He would be declaring to be the next Hokage and shouting his love for ramen, while Sakura tried as hard as she could to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke would be scowling and ignoring Sakura while waiting for their sensi Kakashi Hatake to show up, and when he did he would be nose deep into his favorite orange book. Before he could stop himself he let the Kunai in his hands slip to the floor. His knees buckled and he fell besides Sasuke.

"I can't do it." He stated to the ones there. His voice was so thick with emotion that you would have to strain to hear it. There were no shouts of outrage over this, because everyone knew that Naruto would not be able to go through with it, he was just too forgiving and they knew that no matter what Sasuke did he would always have a special place within his heart.

Sakura watched with teary emerald eyes at the scene, turning her head to right she looked into the dark eyes of Shikamaru Nara, and in doing so she remembered her best friend Ino Yamanka, who should be there instead. Ino was killed by one of Sasuke members of team hawk, a man with white hair by the name of Suigetsu Hozuki. He used his sword to slice her from shoulder to hip bone. Even with Trying her best Sakura couldn't save her. Ino's other team mate Choji Akimichi had died as well. After seeing Ino get sliced down he went into a fit of rage and rushed blindly, Sakura had tried to save him to, but without Ino he just gave up and let himself parish.

To Sakura's left stood the shy and quiet Hinata Hyuga, who was clutching her chest and her Cousin Neji Hyuga's arm, while letting tears fall for Naruto. Fortunately both of Hinata's teammates had survived, although they were currently in the hospital, Sakura was the one to heal them both. Neji on the other hand was not as lucky, like Shikamaru both his teammates were struck down. Tenten was mauled down by a blood thirsty jugo another member of team hawk. In desperation to save Tenten, Rock Lee the other member of Neji's team, had opened up all eight gates and defeated the brute, but perished as well. She had tried to save them both but she like with the others had failed. She still had Tenten's blood on her shirt.

She let herself drift away from the scene and remembered all the rest she was unable to save. Tsunade, her beloved Shishu, had sacrificed herself when battling Madra Uchiha. Kakashi had died as well while battling 2 bodies of Akatsuki member Pein. Shizune had died by Pein's hands as well from the soul removal Technique. Sakura blinked bringing herself back to the site in front of her. Hearing Naruto's sobs and seeing Sasuke's uncaring eyes, she stepped forward.

Naruto opened his eyes, when he heard footsteps approach, his eyes still blinded with tears, which didn't clear until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Blue met green and he saw as kneeled down next to him and picked the Kunai off of the floor.

"Sakura Chan?" He questioned when seeing her actions. She didn't say anything just smiled a sad, teary smile and stood up. "What are you going to do?" He tried again, this time she turned towards him and answered.

"What you can't." Looking down at Sasuke who had noticed her approaching him, she saw him nod at her. She let her tears fall finally feeling her heart squeeze at something she had always gotten but never received until now. His approval, with one last breath she swung the Kunai out and sliced Sasuke's throat. Watching his body fall she heard shocked gasps and Naruto's pained whimper. They weren't shocked because Sasuke was , it was because out of everything that happened and they all went through they had never imagined that it would be Sakura Haruno to the be the one to kill Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
